SPN Fic Dump
by smellslikesalvation
Summary: Compilation of unfinished/incomplete stories that will never be complete/finished
1. 5 1

First of my fic dump. None of these are finished/finished but with no intention of being completed. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Five Days Without Dean + 1**_

Fall 2012

Castiel Novak looked around the halls of the high school. It was (finally) his last year, and he just wanted it to be over. His classes were all easy, his classmates were relaxed, and his teachers, well, they just wanted to see the seniors leave.

He trudged his way through the halls, looking for his first class of the day, History. He walked in, book in hand and backpack light as ever on his back, and took a seat near the back. Rachel, one of his friends, sat down next to him.

"Cas! How was your summer?" She asked brightly.

 _Boring. Stupid. Lame. Boring. Did I mention fucking awful?_ "It was great. We went up to the vacation house," he lied, and he realized how much fun it was making up stories.

By the time his sorry was done, he went fishing (caught the largest fish of the day), sailed a boat, adopted a puppy ("Her name is Dewey. I'll show you pictures later"), took a drive across the country and back, and how he had a massive food fight with his family (like they were even that close).

"Sounds like fun," Rachel said, then some other girl caught her attention. "Well, I have to go. See ya later!" She bustled off.

Cas slouched in his seat a bit more. Students entered and left the classroom a few more times until the bell finally started the day. His teacher walked in as the bell rang.

"Good morning class. Welcome to Modern America. My name is Mr. Drew, and today we will be starting with introductions and books."

Cas tried to focus for the rest of class, yet every few minutes, he found himself staring into space. Thinking about the summer, worrying when he should be doing the summer work provided by a few classes.

There really wasn't a reason to worry so much. Dean sent mail and pictures every so often, when he had the chance. And Cas kept every single one in a box under his bed so he could look at them right before he fell asleep.

The class ended, and he left the room, with a few spare minutes to get to his next class, Chemistry. There was one open seat, and it was next to Meg Masters, and Cas certainly didn't have enough patience for her this year.

She gave him a wide smile as he sat down. "Hey there, handsome. What's going on?"

Like he hasn't told her a million times he's not interested. And will never be. But some girls just don't get it. Even when you explicitly tell them, "I'm not interested."

He played nice. "Nothing."

"Aw, don't be mean," she said cooly.

He took a breath. "Not being mean, Masters. Just trying to focus for class."

Meg and her friend Lilly laughed. "How cute!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Completely," Meg agreed. "Cas, you wanna get some coffee after school today?" She lowered her voice. "We can even go back to my house after. My parents are away for the week. I don't think they'd notice if some furniture moved around," she added with a wink.

Cas smiled falsely at her. "Masters, I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last being on the planet." He pretended to think about it. "I'm actually pretty sure I'd just kill myself."

Lilly held a smile beneath her hand. Meg hit her arm. "Well, fuck you to Novak. You should kill yourself anyways, freak."

He rolled his eyes, as if she could get under his skin with such a weak-ass excuse. "Nice comeback, Masters. Been working all summer on that one?"

"Ow!" Lilly yelped, as Meg punched her again after seeing her laughing. "The fuck! It was _funny!_ "

Cas smirked, then looked to the teacher. She introduced herself as Miss Tran. She started with the basics, then delved into the serious stuff.

Once again, Cas drifted. It was a bad idea, even if he got all A's and B's every year. Problem was, it was his senior year, he had no idea where he wanted to go to college, and he had no idea what he wanted to do with is life. _Some_ people know, but Cas was never that lucky.

The rest of the day passed slowly, as all first days go. At lunch, he sat with Balthazar, Inias, Hester, and Charlie. They all talked about their summers, and Cas gave more fake stories. They all saw through that in a heartbeat.

"Nice try, Cassie. Give us the real story," Balthazar said.

Cas sighed, scolding himself for being so obvious. He would work on lying later. For now, he kept eating his sandwich and chips while his friends stared at him. They eventually gave up.

"Tell us, don't tell us, whatever," Hester said. She dug into her cold pizza she brought from home.

Charlie placed a hand on his arm and leaned in closer. "If you wanna talk, walk home with me," she whispered.

Cas said he's think about it, and he did. Think about it, at least. He still had three classes to go, and he just wanted this day to end. Thank fuck he had his study period last for the day. Introductions in class were always the worst, and his teachers definitely used them as torture.

He decided to take Charlie up on the offer to walk. He would usually have Gabriel pick him up, but he texted him saying that he got a ride.

Charlie linked arms, and clasped hands. Cas didn't say a word. His mind was racing, and a headache was building up behind his eyes. He didn't want to talk to Charlie. He couldn't yet. Even after six months, he couldn't.

"Charlie," he warned. "I can't." He tried to stop them, but tears began running down his face. Charlie pulled some tissues out of her pocket and handed them to him.

Of course she would be prepared. He took them from her and wiped his cheeks, eyes, and nose. "Thanks," he said begrudgingly. "Don't know why I'm like this."

"It's because-"

"I know why," he cut in. "It should be easier by now." Cas turned to her, lost and hopeless. "Why isn't it easier by now?"

Charlie rubbed his arm. "Because that's life. And life is not supposed to be easy, or fair. It's supposed to hurt, give you obstacles and hurtles, so it can shape you into who you really are."

"I'm supposed to be a fucking giant, sobbing baby?" Cas asks jokingly as another sob broke out.

She smiled. "God no! If so, you'd be wearing diapers and shitting your pants. Are you doing any of that?"

He shakes his head with a small, sad smile, as he wipes his eyes.

"Then you're not a baby. Now," she links arms and hands. "Let's get you home to some nice soup and sit by the fireplace."

Cas laughed, and shook his head. "I love you."

"I know," she said cheekily, and they walked to Cas' house. Mercifully, Gabe isn't home now, and Cas breathes a huge sigh of relief. Even if Gabe never teased Cas about his shitty days, or how red his eyes were over the summer.

The worst thing his said all summer was, "I have some good eyedrops, if you need them," and that was the most said.

Charlie didn't come inside. "Met a girl at one of the cons over break. We're meeting for coffee later." She smiled, and Cas waved at her as she bounced away.

Cas opened the door, and smelled cookies. He raced to the kitchen, and saw the pile of snickerdoodle cookies on the counter. There was a note attached. Cas picked it up as he grabbed a cookie.

 _Cas, these are for you, and only you. Well, and me of course, but you. Hope you had a good day. Eyedrops in medicine cabinet in bathroom. -Gabe._

Cas ate half the cookie, then glanced at the bottom of the note. There was an arrow pointing to the other side. Cas flipped it over.

 _PS. Don't wait up. Met an awesome chick at the con I went to over the summer. ;)_

Cas started laughing, and realized how much both of them were going to bitch and moan at him, and he could only hope that he was wrong.

He grabbed another cookie, ate that as fast as possible, then went to the bathroom upstairs. He needed to take a shower, and write his own letter.

Once he was clean of today's horridness, Cas grabbed a few pieces of stationary from his desk, as well as his good writing pen. He bounded down the stairs, taking them two at a time, grabbed the plate of cookies and balanced them on one hand.

Cas set down the plate on the coffee table, and flicked on the TV as background noise as he wrote, cookie in one hand, pen in the other.

Gabe entered the house at around 5, pissed and fuming. He threw down his keys, wretched out his wallet (thre that on the counter as well) and screamed into his hands.

Cas finished his letter and licked the stripe of glue, pasting the envelope together, and started writing the name, address, and where the letter was going.

"How could I be so stupid?" Gabe yelled. He whipped his head to look at Cas. "How did I not see it was Charlie? It was the worst experience of my life!"

"Hey, it could've gone worse." Cas bit his tongue as he almost forgot where the letter was going. "She could've been a dude."

Gabe scoffed. "Wait." He thought for a moment. "She thought I was a girl." A horrified look lassed over Gabe's face, and Cas smiled.

"I'm telling you," Cas stood and placed a hand on Gabe's shoulder. "Could've been worse." The letter was tucked under his arm.

Gabe eyed it. "You sending him that?"

Cas narrowed his eyes at him. "Why?"

"What if I wanna send him something? Sam gets to, Charlie gets to, why not me?" Gabe pleaded. Cas stared him down.

"Because Dean likes them. He didn't really like you."

"That's just because I threatened him with bodily harm," and Cas laughed, "if he hurt you," Gabe finished over Cas' laughs.

"I highly doubt he was scared of you. Just thought you were annoying." Cas relented with an eyeroll, showing Gabe the address, and Gabe copied it down.

"Just wait so a sec so I can write something real quick." Gabe scuttled to his room, and Cas winced hearing things being thrown and then something breaking. "It's all cool!" Gabe yelled from his room.

Cas had to wait ten more minutes before he could go anywhere.

"Okay! Okay! We can go!" Gabe called out before gracing Cas with his presence. He had a medium-sized box under his arm, and Cas stared at it. "What?" Gabe said all too innocently.

"Just remember, Dean's wrath of whatever you put in there will be all on you," Cas reminded his brother as they left the house. Gabe paled for a moment, before grinning.

"Nah, man. He's gonna love this!" His grin was now too toothy.

Cas just let him do what he pleased. When he got a letter back saying, _So next time, don't give Gabe my address. He sent a very loud, very obnoxious teddy bear that danced and sang about love and gooey shit like that._

Cas blushed when he remembered what he wrote in that letter, but the next line, _Only you get to do that and get away with it,_ set his insides on fire.

* * *

 _Winter 2012_

Cas bundled up before heading out of his house. The temperatures kept dropping slightly every night, so more layers were added. And the school was no better. He guessed the school board wasted all their money on being the most idiotic and not enough on heating.

Inias met him at his locker. "Hi, Cas."

"Hey, Inias. What's up?" Cas asked as he grabbed some books out of his locker, and stuffed some in.

"Nothing, really. I was wondering if you are able to make it to tonight's practice?"

Cas cursed under his breath. "Shit, I completely forgot. I already have something planned, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, man, it's cool. You can't make it. No big deal," Inias said, brushing it off. But it was a big deal. This was the tenth time (minimum) Cas missed practice, and it was for really shitty reasons.

Cas sighed, and thanked his friend for being so awesome. He had to run off to class, though, so he couldn't stay and talk.

"You owe me big, Novak!" Inias called after him, and Cas laughed.

It was the last day before winter break, and Cas was vibrating. His friends all commented on it at lunch.

"Hey, I need to shake my salad. Hold this, will you?," Hester joked, holding out the container with her salad.

"Haha, funny." Cas bounced his knee constantly, and he wondered how quickly Gabe could get here if he told him he broke his leg. The answer? Five minutes. With Cas' house being more than twenty minutes away, that was an amazing feat.

"You said broken!" Gabe called from the drivers seat.

"I said hurt. And it does." Cas eased into the two person car, "Sorta," and Gabe sped off.

"I don't know why I give in to your truant ways." But there was the faintest smile on Gabe's face, so Cas won.

"Because you love me," Cas explained, as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Because nothing was ever easy. Not in his life.

"I wholly resent that. Ridiculous," Gabe protested, still with a smile

"You can resent it all you want. Bitch about it for all I care. Just remember that," Cas took out his headphones, "no one's listening," he ended with a smile.

Gabe shut up, or at least Cas didn't hear him, for the rest of the 20 minute ride. As he pulled into the driveway, Cas ran straight for the mailbox. And shut it with barely held disappointment.

He shuffled into the house, and dropped his bag by the door. Usually, he would have something by now. How long-

Cas shook his head to stop those thoughts. They kept him up too late and started to cause insomnia just a few weeks back. And he needed his sleep.

He went up to his room, and shut the door. Luckily, Gabe was the only one home at the moment. Cas dropped onto his stomach and fished under his bed for the box. He found it, and breathed a sigh of relief. His nightmares often involved this box, and somehow it getting destroyed.

That would destroy Cas as a result.

He opened the box on the ground while his head rested on the edge of his bed. He flicked through the photos and letters, running his fingers over the paper, sometimes encrusted in dirt, and just knowing who wrote these helped ease the hurt in his heart.

Cas found one particular photo. This was different from the rest because it was taken with his camera phone. It was grainy and faded, and he could barely see the two people, but it was one of Cas' favorites.

They were relaxed that day. Nothing hanging over their heads like in the last month of being together, and Cas missed those days. Cas missed him.

He sighed, and put the picture back, gently pushing the box as far as his fingers would reach. Not even Gabe would get it. Mostly because Gabe doesn't root through his things like Mike, or try and push conversation topics like Raph, or come home drunk and screaming at Cas (not angrily, never angrily, always jokingly) like Luke.

In fact, Gabe just teased him on mindless things, like doing homework that was due in a week, or reading when he could be watching movies. And never making fun of Cas himself. Maybe his hairstyle, or choice of clothes that day, but not for Cas being Cas.

That's why Cas pushed himself up off his bed, and walked to the living room, where _Silver Linings Playbook_ blared through the TV speakers.

"Gabe!" Cas shouted over Jennifer Lawrence screaming nonsense (to Cas, at least) to some man.

Gabe shushed him. Cas rolled his eyes, and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. Gabe turned around to glare. "What's twisting your panties?"

"Wanna go out? I'm bored out of my mind," Cas offered. He needed out of this house before the group arrived with loud noises and unwanted attention on Cas.

Gabe considered, and when he looked at Cas, he nodded. He jumped (actually jumped) up from the couch and grabbed the car keys. "Where to, little bro?"

Cas followed his brother. "Um-"

"Arcade? Bar? Strip club?" Gave rattled off.

"Arcade sounds good. Have some change that's burning a hold in my pocket." Cas got into Gabe's car, noticing it was only 2 in the afternoon, and the cavalcade arrived at 6.

Gabe turned his music (just noise to Cas' ears) as loud as their ears could handle, and sang along. Cas laughed at his brother, but allowed his strange habits. Cas was known for driving when he got too emotional, and Gabe sang. Family traits.

The arcade was massive, and dark. Blindly following Gabe's now fluorescent shirt, he led them to the back, where there was a table set up for air hockey.

"Ready to lose?" Gabe taunted.

"In your dreams," Cas replied with a smirk.

Gabe lost six times, 2-5, 3-4, 1-6, 3-4, 2-5, and again 1-6. Nobody beat Cas at air hockey. At least, not in the last nine months. Cas smiled at Gabe, who pouted, before hurrying to another game.

Cas laughed, and went his own way. He found Sam Winchester and a few of his friends cheering as someone was getting close to the high score on some game. When Cas checked his phone, he saw that school was still in session.

"Sam?" Cas said as he walked up to them.

Sam froze and turned around, a puzzled expression crossing his face. "Cas? What're you doin' here?"

Cas shrugged. "Same as you. Too jittery to stay at school."

Sam laughed. "Pretty much no one was there once we left. Everyone hates the last week of school before break." Sam looked back as his friends as they yelled, and Sam gave a yell of his own. Cas chuckled.

When Sam turned back to Cas, his face was far too serious for an arcade. "How've you been?"

Cas frowned. "I'm fine," he said, completely unconvincingly, even to his own ears.

Sam nodded sympathetically, like he knew exactly what Cas was talking about. "Same here. No lie. It's been hard some days. Others are better. Liketonight." He broke into a smile.

He rolled his eyes, and Sam laughed. He heard his name being called multiple in the distance. "Sorry Sam. Gabe's about to have an aneurism if I don't get back."

"No worries. Tell Gabe I say hi... by punching him in the face, if you wouldn't mind," Sam added with a smirk.

Cas smiled. "No skin off my nose. I would've punched him anyways." Cas waved goodbye to Sam and followed his name. Gabe was standing next to the ticket booth, looking extremely annoyed.

"Cas, will you please tell this lovely woman that the machine counted the tickets wrong." Gabe's voice was tight around 'lovely woman', and even the lady behind the counter noticed.

Cas grabbed Gabe's arm. "Be nice. I want to go home soon." He let go.

Gabe sighed. "Fine," he turned back to the lady and plastered on a fake smile that she returned easily, "Fine. I will just take the inflatable basketball hoop."

The lady brought out the box, and when she set it on the table, she popped her gum. Loudly. "Thank you sir, and have a nice day."

Gabe pushed the box back at her. "I believe it is customary for it to be already blown up."

"Oh, no. This will be fine. Thank you," Cas rushed out, and grabbed the box and Gabe's arm, before leaving the arcade with Gabe looking like he wanted to punch the woman.

"She was hot," Gabe admitted as they reached the car. Cas laughed, and slid into the passenger seat.

"You would think that."

Gabe huffed and drove home, the music still too loud. Cas stared out the window. They killed almost all the time they had. It was5:39now. They figured they had enough time to make some snacks before they all arrived, but sadly, there were cars in the driveway when they got home.

They exchanged determined looks, and they each steeled themselves for what was inside. Gabe opened the door, and sighed.

"Gaaaabe! Cassssss! You're hoooo- _hiccup-_ oome! Wha took you so loooong!" Luke called from his position, upside down on the back of the couch. "We miss'd you."

"Ignore him," Mike commanded from the kitchen.

"Already done," Gabe replied. He dropped the keys in the bowl on the table next to the door. "What time did you guys get in?" Both Gabe and Cas hung their coats on the rack.

"About twenty minutes ago. Thought you'd be here. Luke was... disappointed you weren't," Mike replied.

"Why w'rn't you h're?" Luke slurred. He pouted and crossed his arms, the bottle of vodka in his arms spilling on his shirt, and some of it dripped up his neck and off his chin. He started cackling. "Wow, nice job Luke!" And kept laughing.

Cas rubbed his eyes. "Where's Raph and Anna?"

"They're staying in adjacent room at the hotel down the road. They'll be joining us tomorrow," Mike answered. He stepped towards them, book in hand, and smiled. "Seems like it's been forever." He looked at Cas.

"How've you been?" Mike asked, too concerned, and too fake for Cas' liking.

Cas rolled his eyes. "Please, Mike. You don't talk to me all year, then all of a sudden, we're buddy buddy?"

"I am your brother. Remember that," Mike warned.

"Who I only see once a year. Twice if I'm 'lucky'."

"Because he pays the bills around here."

"Whatever," Cas rubbed his temples, "I'm going to bed." He started going up the stairs.

"Caaaassss! Waaait for meeeee!" Before Cas could run up to his room, an uncoordinated arm landed around his shoulders, effectively stopping any escape. "Thanks, lil' bro."

Cas carried Luke up to the spare room, and dropped him on the bed. And once again, he is stopped before making his getaway. This time, by a hand on his wrist.

"Cas," Luke burped, "if you really wanna talk, you know I'm here."

Cas gave a small smile. "Everyone is, Luke." He tugged on the hand that wasn't letting go.

"But I really am. I can stop drinking for one night to talk. Can't be that hard, right?" Luke chuckled, and Cas thought he sounded sober. "G'night baby bro." The hand slipped from Cas' wrist, and heavy snoring filled the silent room.

Cas left Luke on the bed, and shook off the thought of talking to Luke. Hell, he wouldn't even remember anything oftonightbesides a giant, drunken blur.

He walked to his room, suddenly bone-tired, and slowly worked his way into sweats. He took off his shirt (too warm in the house, even for winter) and fell under his covers he was about to go to sleep, when his phone lit up. He thought about ignoring it, until about a million other ones came in as well.

They all said the same thing. _Turn on the news! Turn on the news now! Channel 6!_

Cas groaned, but obeyed. He turned on the TV, pushed the 6 button, and ran down the hall to the bathroom after reading what was on the screen. Tears filled his vision, and he threw up the contents of his stomach, and possible part of his esophagus.

He sobbed in the bathroom against his elbow, and the brothers (minus Luke who was dead to the world in his room) ran in to check on him.

"Cas! What's wrong?" Gabe asked, rubbing his back.

Cas could only manage "TV" before he leaned over and wretched again. Gabe looked at Mike, and followed him into Cas' room. Mike's mouth was covered by his hand, and his eyes were glassy.

Gabe read what was on the screen.

 _Massive bombing campaigns in Afghanistan. At least 200 dead, more missing._

When he got his letter in the mail a week later, Cas cried even harder, and laughed hysterically. When he showed the letter to Gabe, Mike, and Luke, they joined in a giant group hug. A giant, teary-eyed hug.

* * *

 _Spring 2013_

Cas breathed in the scent of flowers and newly cut grass. He closed his eyes and smiled. The letters came in every single week for a few weeks, and Cas didn't really need to be worried as much during that time. They slowed down some, but he still got them.

He took another deep breath, and walked the mile to school. It took him about twenty minutes to leisurely stroll, and he liked the relaxing pace. It's what he needed since, well, close to a year now.

He heard the car pull up before the voices called out. "Hey Novak. Heard your boyfriend died!"

Cas rolled his eyes. He didn't even bother looking at the car. It had been tool long since he freaked out about something not true, and if they were just hearing about it now, they were very, _very_ behind schedule. He heard the engine rev as it caught up. "Ya wanna be with a real woman now?"

He kept walking. "Novak! Didn't ya hear! Queers don't belong in the military!"

Goddammit, why couldn't they just leave him alone. He ignored them in favor of his sanity. He pulled out his headphones, and walked. Allowing the soothing voices of who-the-fuck-cares to fill his head. And he heard the engine right next to him, creeping along, but who-the-fuck-cares was a better singer than Cas imagined.

He got to school, his self and sanity in one piece. Lucky for him, the car left him alone before he got to the school. Cas was at his locker when a female presence made itself known pressed against his side. He felt a hand trail up his arm.

"Hey, Cas. How's it hangin'?" Meg asked in a low purr.

"For fucks sake Masters. Get a life," Cas growled.

"My life is perfectly fine. But with you in it, it would get so much better." He could feel her hand on his back now, and trailing lower. "Makes me wonder what you see in _him_ and not me. I mean, I've got all the curves."

"But no brains." Cas slammed his locker shut and quickly walked away. Meg jumped at the locker slamming, but ran to catch up, her heels clicking on the tile floor. She grabbed his arm.

"Come to dinner with me, Cas. It'll be fun," Meg all but pleaded.

Cas cocked an eyebrow. "Really, Masters? Begging? Didn't peg you for the type." He kept walking, like this morning. He was going to be late for class if she didn't let go of his arm.

"Oh, there's a lot you don't know about me," she said lewdly. Cas was fed up. He grabbed her by the arms.

"Meg, I understand you like me. I do. But I'm gay. Do you understand? I like dick. I like pecs and abs. I like biceps and hairy calves. I like cropped blond hair and green eyes. Do. You. Understand?"

Meg stared at him, at a loss for words. Some classmates stopped to watch the exchange, mostly for Meg's reaction. Pretty much everybody knew Cas was gay. Hell, last year... with Dean? But Meg didn't get it. Their classmates knew, so why didn't she?

She opened her mouth to talk, but she only snapped it shut. She tried squirming out of Cas' arms, so he let go. "Do you?" He asked one last time.

Meg didn't look at him. She rubbed her arm, and frowned. Then, she made eye contact. She nodded, then ran down the hall, heels tapping away and echoing against the empty hallways.

Cas stood there, confused, but shook it off. He needed to get to class.

Meg didn't speak or look at him the rest of the day. In fact, Cas barely got a glimpse of her at all today. After she disappeared around the corner in the morning, she disappeared all day.

At the end of the day, he spotted her going to her car. He grabbed her arm, just to talk, and when she looked at him, her eyes and cheeks were red.

"Meg, you okay?" He asked warily.

She sniffled, "Yeah, I'm fine," and with that tone, he knew she was totally not fine.

He scrunched his eyebrows. "Come with me." He didn't let go of her hand, and brought her to the back of the school for some privacy. He let got of her hand and turned around. She was right up in his face.

"Oh, I get it." She smirked and licked her lips.

"Get what?" He tried to push her away.

"You. Saying all that shit so that his friends don't write to him saying that Cas is cheating. Do that, then you're screwed. But lie, then drag me back here 'cause you're _dying_ for it..." She pulled on his shirt to bring him closer, sneaking a hand underneath to touch skin. "Kinky." Meg almost got their lips to touch, but Cas pulled back.

"Fucking hell, Masters!" He threw his hands up, then ran them through his hair. "Why is your head so thick?"

"Thick with thoughts, ideas," she said lewdly.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that I don't like you?" He asked. "At all? In any way, shape, or form?"

Meg shifted on her feet, and she rubbed her arm again. "You really don't find me attractive?"

Cas blinked, and now he was really confused. "That's what this is about?"

She wouldn't look at him. Cas rubbed his forehead, then he got it.

"I get it," Cas said. Meg looked at him, half-angry, half- like she desperately wants him to continue. "You want me to find you attractive so you feel better about yourself."

"How so?" Her voice shook.

Cas smiled. "Meg, you want me to find you aesthetically pleasing so that you don't feel like shit about yourself. Because if you can convince a gay man to be with you, it would mean you are attractive to anyone, and everyone. And I don't know why you would think that, because you're beautiful. Just... not for me."

Meg turned her head away from him. "You're good," she chuckled lifelessly.

Cas shrugged. "Had to with-" He broke off, not really wanting to bring him into this. "Had to learn."

Meg chuckled, and looked at the ground, toeing it with the tip of her shoe. She looked at her watch. "Better get going."

She turned away, and Cas didn't stop her. Because she finally got it.

Cas walked home in better spirits than during the day. His backpack didn't feel so heavy, and his chest felt lighter. Like a huge, Meg-infested weight had been removed. And he breathed deeply.

He got to the house, and a heavy envelope greeted him on the kitchen counter. Gabe stuck a note to the top of it.

 _I'll be out till tonight. Do whatever you want. Money for pizza if needed. -Gabe_

Cas threw the note in the trash, and sat on a stool at the counter. He pondered about which pizza joint he should go to, when he heard his cellphone vibrate and _ping_ from his room. The number wasn't one he recognized, and he briefly considered ignoring it.

But it could be someone he knew, so he unlocked his phone. The text read, _Open skype._

Cas eyed his laptop wearily, but opened it nonetheless. As he waited for skype to turn on, he went downstairs to get a glass of water. When he got back up, Skype was running, and there was a waiting call to be accepted.

Cas sipped his water, and promptly spit all over his laptop. Dean's bright, smiling face filled the screen, and Cas covered his mouth to hide his squeal of happiness.

"I take it you're surprised," Dean said, laughing. "That's good. Perfect." His smile lit up the screen, and Cas couldn't breathe.

For close to a year now, he was alone. Not that he was lonely; he had his friends and Gabe. He loved all of them profusely. But when Dean left, Cas fell. He felt too alone, and too scared. His friends brought him out of it, and Gabe had made him laugh for the first time after Dean was gone.

And now Dean was back, more or less. Definitely less, because Cas couldn't just reach into the screen and touch him. That sucked.

"Cas?" Dean asked, a huge, stupid smile on his face. "You okay, there?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm just-" Cas choked a little. Dean laughed. "How are you, um... How are you doing this?" Cas asked softly since his voice wasn't working properly yet.

"Pretended I was sick. Most of the guys won't be back 'til later." Dean stared at Cas. "Miss you," he whispered.

Cas smiled through tears blinding him. "Miss you, too."

"I'm doing good here. Saved someone's life today," Dean said.

"Really? I'm so proud of you." And because it was Cas, he really meant it, and not just in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah," Dean scratched the back of his neck, "how about you? What are you up to?"

Cas smiled warmly. "Remember Meg?"

Dean huffed. "How can I forget? Why? What'd she do?"

"Nothing, I stood up to her, and actually, I think I helped her, too." Cas chuckled.

"Good for you," Dean praised. "Proud of you."

Cas looked around Dean. He was in some type of tent, due to the background constantly moving, Cas suspects, with the wind. The tent is dirty brown, and Dean keeps licking his lips, so it's probably dry there.

"Drink some water," Cas commanded. He displayed his water as if it would entice Dean to drink too.

Apparently, it did, because Dean pulled out a bottled water and drank half of it in one gulp. "Better?" Dean asked mockingly.

"Yeah," Cas replied. "Yeah, uh," he cleared his throat, looking at his keyboard. All of a sudden, Cas wanted to run away. He couldn't look at Dean, or at his friends, and if Gabe walked into his room right now, Cas would probably punch him.

He felt unexplicably angry. And he shifted restlessly in his seat. He hugged himself, and rubbed his arms. He crossed his legs, and brought his knees up to his forehead.

"Cas? Hey, Cas? What's going on? Are you alright?" Dean's voice sounded thick, like Cas was underwater, or under mud.

Cas couldn't breathe. He shut his eyes, and covered his ears with his hands. He kept repeating, "no," just loud enough for Dean to hear, but not loud enough to reach his own ears.

He couldn't hear Dean, talking louder, trying to get Cas' attention. He couldn't see Dean frantically waving his arms and running his hands through his hair.

He couldn't hear Dean apologize, before the screen went black. Cas couldn't uncurl himself from the ball he compacted himself in, and when Gabe came home that evening to Cas like that, he knew it was time.

* * *

 _Summer 2013_

It was finally here. Graduation day. Cas was happy. Sometimes, he was overhappy, and his friends would exchange worried glances, but he didn't care. He was done.

Cas was going to college, all his siblings agreed it was the best thing for him. And all of them came up to stay in the house for a week. Cas didn't want them to have to rearrange all of their schedules for his graduation. It was a strange concept to him.

To have people care about him enough to do that.

Cas kept getting his letters from Dean, but he refused to send any back. He knew Gabe sent stuff to make sure Dean knew he was alive, but he couldn't care less.

"Today's the day!" Gabe sang as he jumped down the stairs, and crushing Cas in a bear hug. "I'm so proud of you."

 _Proud of you._

Cas extracted himself from Gabe's arms, and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Gabe."

"Let's go! Everybody's already there, waiting for you!" Gabe runs out of the house, grabbing the keys from the bowl, and started the car.

Cas lingered behind, petting the red cap that went with his gown. He toyed with the tassel attached the the cap, and took deep breaths as he walked outside. He sat inside the car, feeling slightly better, but he couldn't feel his face.

The drive to the school was too quick, Cas couldn't gether his thoughts. He was done with this school, finished, and moving into an apartment near his college.

For the past few months, he had been seeing a therapist, saw her a day after the Dean incident, and just talked. Sometimes about Dean, but mostly about Cas himself.

It had been going good, but now he was going to college, and he was ready to take on the world, one baby step at a time, that is. She had reccommended a few times talking to Dean, telling him what happened and stuff like that. And Cas was going to, he had the paper out, pen in his hand, but the words didn't flow.

He scrapped it, and ended up drawing whimsical shapes and lines.

Gabe led him towards where his year was standing. He shoved on his cap, squeezing his way into the line. Some people glared at him, others didn't bother looking in his direction.

Most of his family was there. Gabe, Luke, and Anna. He spotted Anna's hair, which alerted him to his not-drunk brother standing in between Gabriel and Anna.

They were called up. Their valedictorian was a kid named Ash. He had over a 4.0 grade average, could pretty much get into any school he wanted (Cas' dream), and is most likely not going to college.

He gave a quick speech, something about partying and alcohol and girls, but then he was saying Cas' name.

"And I would like to call Castiel Novak down, please." Ash scanned the crowd to find his messy black hair hidden under his cap. He waved Cas down. "C'mon. I don't bite." People laughed.

On unstrudy legs, Cas walked down to where Ash was standing.

"Okay, perfect. Now, we all have those loved ones. The ones we don't want to let go," Ash started. "And people don't treat you like sh- crap for it, right? Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Boy and girl fall in love. Expected to get married, have a swanky house, have 2.5 kids. But," Ash paused, sinlge finger in the air, "what if it was boy likes boy?"

People in the crowd in front of Cas started murmuring, and whispers began behind him. He looked to his siblings, all with smiles on their faces. Something was happening, and Cas wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

"Boy likes boy. Boy likes boy back." Ash kept going, and Cas needed to leave. Like right now.

He jumped off the stage, ignoring the looks people gave him as he passed in a blur.

"And boy needs to come out right now!" Ash finished, and the doors in front of Cas opened. He froze, because someone was standing in his way.

"Heya, Cas," Dean said, and Cas didn't realize it yet, but he was crying. Dean walked forward slowly.

Cas swallowed. He gripped his sleeves in his hands. "Dean?"

Dean grinned, and Cas never thought he would be able to see it again. "Are you going to jump in my arms, or am I going to jump in yours? Either way is cool."

Cas full on sprinted toward him, dressed in his uniform, and jumped, knowing Dean would catch him. And he did, though he stumbled back a few steps.

Now, in front of conservative parents and their young children, Cas knew they shouldn't be doing this, him held by Dean and pretty much making out with him, but he didn't give one single fuck at the moment.

"Missed you," Cas said in between kisses.

"Missed you, too," Dean replied. He set Cas on the ground, and Cas honest to god whined. Dean chuckled. "Right here, Cas."

Cas nodded, but hugged the life out of him. His head was resting on Dean's left shoulder, arms circling Dean's neck. In return, Dean's arms were wound around Cas' waist and lifting him slightly so Cas was standing on the tips of his toes.

They couldn't hear the applause around them, and didn't notice Ash saying, "Hell yes, we're done!"

"Wait!" Dean cried out before the crowd could silence him. He dragged Cas back onto the stage, grabbed the mic from Ash's hands, and looked Cas in the eye.

"Okay, so I know this isn't exactly romantic, dinner by candlelight, or picnic on the beach, but I love you, so this is happening." Cas couldn't breathe as Dean knelt on one knee on the ground. He reached into one of his many pockets, and procured a small, silver velvet box.

"Dean?" Cas whispered, because fuck this was actually happening.

"Cas," Dean cleared his throat, "You've been my friend for as long as I can remember, been there to help me through some pretty serious stuff. You know stuff about me I've never told my brother, because I trust you with my life. Now, I would like to ask you to do the incredible act of becoming my husband. Cas, will you marry me?" And when Dean opened the box that held a gold band, people all around them gasped.

Cas covered his mouth with his hand before a choked sound came out. He was shaking harder than ever, and he almost couldn't answer. "Of course, you idiot."

Cas could've sworn he heard people crying, but then people were applauding again as Dean slipped the ring on his finger (both their hands were shaking, it took a few tries), and stood up to kiss the hell out of Cas again.

"Now?" Ash said over the crowd. Dean looked into Cas' eyes, and nodded. "Alright! Done!" And his voice was accompanied by a hundred caps being thrown in the air.

Dean pulled back, yanked Cas' hat off, and handed it to him. "Go ahead," he whispered.

Cas smiled, more than he had in ages, and threw his cap up. He didn't see where it landed, because Dean was there, in the flesh, which Cas hadn't seen in over a year, and decided to trail his fingers over Dean's face.

It seemed hardened, tougher than last time. He saw Dean's eyes fick behind him, and a strange expression passed over his face. Then Cas felt a hand on his arm.

"Congratulations," Meg said. It was sincere, and Cas grinned.

"Thanks. How've you been?" Cas asked.

Meg nodded. "Better. I'm really happy for you two."

Cas took a step forward, and hugged Meg. She didn't do anything with Dean standing right there, but Cas knew she wouldn't either way. He squeezed once more, then pulled back.

"Remember what I told you," Cas said, lightly tapping her nose.

She smiled. "Never gonna forget." She smiled, and walked away. Dean stared after her.

"She's different," he commented.

Cas laughed, and tugged Dean forward. "Let's go. I want to get the sibling thing out of the way early." Turns out, Cas' siblings found them in two minutes, and Anna screeched.

"CAS!" She hugged him hard, and Cas groaned. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Anna," Cas said, rubbing the back of his head. She moved on to Dean, and Gabe was next.

"Cas, I'm so happy for you. But thank _god_ you won't be living at home! Love ya!" Gabe smacked a big kiss on Cas' cheek, which he had to wipe off, and Dean shook his head.

Then Luke. He walked over and gave Cas a hug. "Little brother, I'm proud of you." Luke smiled down at Cas. "Expect lots of booze for your wedding gift. Oh, and I expect an open bar at the wedding," he added, pointing between the both of them.

Dean smiled, and Luke walked over to him. Cas laughed as Dean's face paled and he gulped. He looked at Luke, and nodded.

"Wouldn't dream of it," and Cas could hear the fear in his voice. Luke strode away, and Dean looped an arn in Cas'. "What now, _fiancé_?"

"Hmm, did you tell your family about this?" Cas asked, looking sideways at Dean, who blushed. "Then we're headed to your house first, _fiancé_."

"Don't you wanna change or something?" Dean asked, motioning to Cas' graduation garb.

Cas nodded his head. "I just have to hang it up," he paused as he unzipped the side of the gown and stepped out of it, "right here." As they passed the door, Cas hung it up on a random rack.

They walked the ten minutes to get to Dean's house, Sam standing on the porch with their parents. They got closer, and Mary started sobbing. Cas elbowed Dean in the ribs.

"You told them!" He accused.

"Ow! And of course I did. I also asked Michael, who told me to ask Luke, and he was very enthusiastic." Dean rubbed his sore ribs, and Sam laughed at him. "Shut up. Cas is strong."

"Yeah, maybe you're just weak," Sam said, and ran past his parents into the house as Dean chased him. Cas laughed with Mary and John.

Mary put her arm around Cas' shoulder, and lead him inside. He glanced at John, who had a conflicted expression. He ignored that in favor of the warm house and the gentle Mary next to him.

"We were so happy to hear when you two first started dating. Then Dean comes home out of the blue, no warning, and tells us with such certainty that he was going to ask you to marry him. He even had a ring and everything. Wouldn't tell us where or when he got it."

"That's Dean for you," Cas said, and Dean zipped past them, still running after Sam.

John entered the house, heavy boots hitting the wood floor hard enough for Cas to wince. Mary rubbed his back.

"John, quit it," she scolded.

"Quit what?" John asked as he kicked off his boots next to the door. "My house."

"Mine, too. Now stop acting childish."

John rolled his eyes. "If anyone's acting childish," he pointed to where Dean had Sam in a headlock in the hallway, "it's them."

Cas couldn't tell who was the problem, or even if there was one. Was it Dean and Cas getting engaged? Dean not asking, but telling them? Or was it before all of this, when Dean joined the military? Cas' head started spinning from not eating all day, and sat down on a stool in the kitchen.

"Cas? Honey, you alright?" Cas nodded, but Dean was suddenly right there next to him. He was in a different set of clothes, Cas noticed.

"What's wrong? Did someone accidentally hit you? You need to grow a few more inches," Dean joked, but Cas could see the real worry there.

"'M fine. Haven't had anything to eat since late afternoon yesterday." In response, Cas' stomach loudly demanded food. He placed a hand over it, hoping to quiet it down.

Dean chuckled. "That we can do. Now, do you want pizza or burgers?" Dean shooed his mother away, promising food for all. She gave him a look that said, _burn down my kitchen, and Cas won't have anyone to marry._ Dean smiled reassuringly, and started bustling around the kitchen.

Cas watched him move with precision, slicing the onions and mixing the beef. He was hungry enough, he went and grabbed a piece of lettuce out of the lettuce ball.

Dean slapped his hand. "Bad Cas. You need more meat to go with that. Go sit and don't interrupt."

Cas winked as he swallowed his leafy food, and Dean dropped the pan he was holding.

"What's the matter Dean?" Cas asked innocently.

"You are the matter. Too cute for me to concentrate." Dean turned on the stove.

"I resent that. I prefer sexy, hot, drop dead gorgeous. Really any variant of the three," Cas said with a smile.

Dean grinned. "I like mischievous little tyrant for you. Makes more sense. Plus it's accurate." He shaped the meat into patties, and dropped two into the pan.

"And I like pesky irritating giant for you. You really work it." Dean left his station to give Cas a quick kiss on the lips before tending to the burgers.

"These'll be done in about ten minutes." Dean turned and wiped his hands on a dish towel.

Cas looked down at the countertop, tracing the granite patterns with his finger. He hoped Dean wouldn't see the mood he was in, but it was Dean, so Cas was just waiting for him to say something.

"I've decided I'm going to college," Dean announced, and Cas fell off his chair. He landed on his feet, but hit his hip against the counter.

Cas rubbed it as he looked at Dean. He didn't look to be kidding, or a joking smile on his face. "You're serious?"

Dean nodded. "I was going to stay four years, but then I would be farther away from you for longer, so I'm going to college, stick around, get married," he wiggled his eyebrows, "go on a honeymoon," and Cas blushed even if it wasn't new, "and remind myself why I'm doing it."

Dean kissed Cas' cheek, and whispered in his ear, "Plus, you in a speedo, who could resist." Cas pushed him away half-heartidly, and Dean laughed.

"Focus on your damn burgers, perv," Cas retorted, sitting back on his seat.

Dean held up his hands, and flipped the two patties.

Cas ate like he had never seen food before. They all watched him as they ate their burgers by the bite, not by the thirds as Cas was doing. He pretty much inhaled the fist one, and finished the second and third ones before the rest finished their first.

Once they were done, Cas moaned and groaned about his stomach, Dean sighed and said goodnight to his family, even if it was only 9:30 at night. Cas laid in Dean's bed, snuggling the pillows and cocooning himself in blankets.

Dean stripped off his shirt and pants, only replacing the shirt. He stood next to the bed, trying to figure out the best approach for sleeping arrangements. Cas was hogging the blankets, and close to sleeping in the middle of Dean's queen sized bed.

As gently as he could, Dean extracted the blankets from under Cas' body, and laid down next to him. Cas was on his side, facing Dean. When Dean sighed, some of Cas' hair blew away from his face. Cas tried to hide his face from the annoyance.

Cas groaned, and tried to find a spot to sleep more comfortably. He ended up against Dean's chest, arm thrown over them, and legs tangled together. Dean was sort of turned toward him, his face in Cas' hair.

Cas could've complained, but this is exactly how he wanted it to be. Him, Dean, and silence.

* * *

 _Summer 2014_

Cas' hands were too shaky to knot his silk tie.


	2. Eli

_**Eli**_

Eli is a shapeshifter. When Team Free Will enters his town during a suspicious murder investigation, they find Eli, who has to convince them that he is not the bad guy.

[This is from a monster's POV, so the info is purposely skewed, and set in season 8]

* * *

Every monster knows to fear the Winchesters. They will find you and kill you. No questions asked, only leaving behind questionable disappearances and a case that runs cold. They will tear apart the entire town to kill you, not even asking why they do it anymore. They hunt for revenge, anger, and sadness.

And if the Winchesters are in town and you happen to be a monster, run and die later, or die now. Never an in between. Never any monster who made it out alive.

Every monster also knows to fear angels. One look and your done. Poofed out of existence. If you're a demon, you're just gone. Or if you're a basic, garden-variety monster, you go to Purgatory.

And if an angel is in town, run and die later, or die now. Nothing else.

If, however, you unfortunately come across the Winchesters and _their_ angel, well there's nothing you can do. Maybe just save yourself some time and just give yourself up to them.

Eli knew this. He heard the stories about the infamous brothers and their angel. He watched the news and saw their killing spree, supposedly gunned down by police, only to pop up a few months later. He saw the disappearances of creatures disguised as people in the papers.

He knew that Dean, Sam, Cas don't die. Ever. It just makes them angry.

He has seen the Leviathans tear up the country, watched as his own town became sluggish and stoned. Until Dick Roman industries suddenly collapsed, and his town slowly became normal again. Children running around, and parents keeping up with them.

And for a year, Dean Winchester and the angel Castiel were gone. Sam as well, but at least Sam was on Earth.

When the word reached Eli that Dean was alive, Eli was wary. He wanted them to fry the bad monsters, but he didn't want to die himself.

You see, Eli was good. He didn't kill. He didn't maim. He didn't harm. He didn't steal someone's life. Merely observed.

Eli didn't like the Winchesters, though. Probably never will.

Until he met Kate. She was a werewolf on her way West. He spoke with her about the world and somehow the conversation steered to the Winchesters.

"They let me live. I haven't been hunted. I haven't hunted either." She put her hand over Eli's. They were cold. "They are good, as long as you are."

She left after a few hours. Her words brought very little comfort to him. Though, they did help. And Eli was going to need all the help he can get.

Because the Winchesters were headed right for him. And they were coming fast. Eli needed a plan of attack, but the Winchesters were smarter.

* * *

Eli should have seen this coming. Almost every newspaper had the headline "The Heartbreaker Strikes Again!" plastered all over the front page. One of the victims went to his school. They had been in the same chess club together.

It was clearly a werewolf. Not Kate, though. She was long gone. It had been weeks since he last saw her.

Even though the Winchesters should be looking for a werewolf, he should probably clean up his own messes anyway.

The sewer was, and always will be, a nasty place. Eli hated going down here. It stunk and he always got questionable stains on his pants. He found the last place he molted and pushed it all into the water that lead to the ocean.

Following the trail, he cleaned his pipeline. Knowing that there were still marks left behind, Eli grabbed a bucket and splashed some water on the side.

Eli was proud of himself. He was still somewhat jittery, almost like meeting someone's parents for the first time. Have to make a good impression, right?

Now that it was all done, Eli could do one of his two things. Run, or die. Either way, he was going to die.

But maybe...

Kate's words pulled him back a step. He dropped the bucket and ran his fingers though his hair. He could wait patiently for them. Like Kate said, they wouldn't harm someone who wasn't doing anything.

Eli decided to make the worst decision and waited for the brothers and the angel, both what he was taught to fear.

He was scared, just strong enough to fight it. The only problem, Eli was thinking about it now, was that he had to actually wait for them to arrive.

"Awesome," Eli muttered to his anaconda he dubbed Mouse because he couldn't think of a better name. And he was pretty sure it was female. The constrictor wrapped around the back of Eli's head and settled her head on Eli's shoulder, as if to comfort him.

"I would pay hide the mouse with you, but I'm too lazy."

...

"Be right back."

* * *

It took the Winchesters a week to get here. During his wait, Eli still went to school, still played with Mouse, still ate (sort of), still slept, and still dreamed. Well, more like nightmare-d.

He saw Sam hold his dream-self by the wrists while Dean took his silver knife and plunged it deep in Eli's belly.

He saw Dean tie him to a chair and he and Sam take turns punching him with silver rings, skin hanging off his face in strips.

He watched as Sam rounded a corner, saw Eli sitting, reading a book, and drove the knife into his back, severing his spinal cord.

He saw Castiel reach out and grip his head, eyes burning out of his skull and then-

Eli woke up on his stomach. His sheets gripped him, soaked with sweat, twisted from when he twisted ad turned throughout the night.

Problem was, some of his skin pulled off in the night, and it wasn't sweat clinging the sheets to him, as the once-white sheets were now bright red and sticky. He pulled the sheets of carefully, wincing as more skin ripped off.

The skin on his entire torso was gone. His back was in splotches, from what he could see in the mirror. The skin of his palms were gone, as well as most of his thighs, and part of his legs.

Bone could be seen at his knees and elbows. The white shocked him into action.

He needed the hairs. Where were they? There, on the dresser. He sighed in relief.

He had to pull on his clothes quickly, more skin still peeling. The hairs were still in his hand as he walked down the street. Taking a right, he kept walking until he found the entrance to the sewer.

Eli dropped in. His landing echoed throughout the pipe system. He just needed to find the right water drainage.

Right, right, straight, left, second right, third left, straight again.

He smiled, then grimaced as he started to pull off the remaining skin. He muffled his screams with his torn shirt. As the last of his skin was yanked off, he heard them.

"Dean, I don't-"

"Shut up, Sam. I thought I heard something."

* * *

Eli froze. A litany of 'no no no' ran in his head in a never ending loop. 'This is actually happening.'

He couldn't hear their voices anymore, but he heard the footsteps of two distinct people. His skin was still trying to regenerate. He watched as each piece slowly crept along his arms and legs. This was it. He was going to die.

Eli looked down the tube, shadows growing with every sound. Eli panicked.

He started running. He heard them racing after him.

'Forget Kate,' he thought. 'They were going to stab me.'

His skin was fully healed by the time he hit the open air. He turned and locked the entrance behind him. Eli wanted to just leave it at that, but he had to make another bonehead decision.

Eli unbolted the door, and shot off like a rocket. The door creaked open just as he ran behind another building.

He remembered what Kate had done when she was finished.

Eli went home. Mouse slouched across the couch like a slug. Eli gathered essentials in a backpack. He realized his hairs were still in his hand, crumpled and covered in blood, but still usable.

He finally chose the right thing to do. With a neutral expression, burned the hairs in the trashcan. His face will be recognized by Dean and Sam, but they will not know what he will look like next time.

He had to write something so they would understand. If they came in now, he would have no chance.

 _Winchesters,_

 _You're wondering who I am. Obviously you know my name, Eli. Whatever last name you have is wrong. I don't have a last name. I don't have anything, really. Except my snake, Mouse. Bring her to my friend Kenny's. He always loved her._

 _I have to add. I am not bad. I ran because I am good. And you will not see that. I do not deserve to die. I did no murders here. It was clearly a werewolf, all the signs point that way._

 _I guess that's it. I should probably add_

Something hard and cold hit him in the back of his head, knocking him into the blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

The world was fuzzy. Eli felt strangely heavy, and his entire body ached.

A hand slammed on his shoulder, pressing him into the mattress, knocking his fuzzy world off kilter. Voices were muffled through the haze.

"Shh. 'M tryin'a sleep," he tried to voice. It didn't work.

The voices were smaller now. The hand didn't lift from his shoulder though, and it was starting to hurt.

"Ow," Eli tried, swatting at the hand.

The hand lifted. Eli rubbed his forehead, and even if he wanted to tuck his head back in his pillows and sleep the rest of the world away, a voice called out loudly.

"Eli!"

Eli bolted up, and he heard two clicks sound in the otherwise quiet room.

"Yea," Eli said groggily.

He blinked, and immediately wished he had gone back to sleep. Dean and Sam Winchester stood there, guns pointed at his chest. He balked, drawing the covers up to his chest carefully.

"I- uh. Uh, please don't hurt me," he whimpered, his head and eyes not facing those eyes anymore. He, instead, focused on his bedsheets, which had been miraculously cleaned to their pristine white.

He didn't see the brothers look at each other curiously. He did, however, hear whispers.

"Dean, I don't think he did this."

"Obviously he did. One of the vics was his chess buddy."

"That doesn't mean he's guilty."

"But he's a Shifter."

Eli squeezed his eyes shut, and immediately covered his ears. He couldn't hear this. He didn't want to die. He didn't deserve it! He did nothing wrong! Why can Kate live and not him!

He started to hyperventilate. As hard as he closed his eyes, a few tears fell through. Somehow, during his panic attack, he began rocking back and forth. Eli also didn't realize that he had been talking the whole time.

"Kate? Did you say Kate?"

Eli didn't hear.

"Eli? Hey, kid."

He clamped his hands harder around his ears.

"I don't- I can't- Don't wanna- Please- Why can Kate- Mouse?"

Eli froze. His head shot up, ignoring the two brothers and the fact that they didn't have their weapons out anymore.

"Mouse?"

Eli scrambled from his bed, raced through the Winchesters, who were halfway in the process of getting their guns out again, and ran to the living room.

"Mouse!"

The kitchen. The bathroom. The extra bedroom. His balcony. Even his refrigerator. All void of snake.

"Mouse. Mouse is gone."

"Who's Mouse?" Sam asked.

"Mouse. She's my snake. Someone stole her." Eli was about to break down again. "I was going-" Another pause. "My note!"

Eli ran back to his room, looking on his desk, through his drawers, and in his closet. Once his entire room was throughouly searched. Eli collapsed on his back on his bed.

"Someone stole your snake?" Dean asked.

"Yup." Eli popped the 'p'.

"Why would they do that?"

Eli shrugged. His hands, clasped on his stomach felt strangely wet. He looked down to see that his palms were shredded again. Eli smiled. Then started laughing maniacally. Those then turned into sobs.

"Sam, we should just leave," Dean whispered to his brother.

"No!" Eli shouted. Dean and Sam jumped. Eli stood up and pointed at them, blood running down his arm. "If you two idiots had been hunting the werewolf like proper hunters, then I wouldn't have had to run from you in the sewers, then I wouldn't have tried to run away, and I wouldn't have gotten hit over the head, knocking me unconscious for the night. And if it weren't for you, I would have my snake!"

"You were knocked out last night?" Dean asked.

Eli sighed. "Yeah. I would've been long gone by now if I hadn't."

Dean pulled Sam away, and Eli listened by his door.

"Sam, I don't trust him."

"But you trust Benny?"

"That's different!"

"How, exactly?"

Silence.

Then footsteps.

Eli scrambled back.

"Okay kid. You sit tight while we gank a werewolf, then we'll find your snake," Dean said, shuddering as he said the last part.

"No." Eli stood up and crossed his arms. "I'm coming with you."

Dean opened his mouth, probably to object, but Sam cut in.

"Only if you really want to."

Eli nodded. "I just need one thing." He went to the wastebasket next to his desk. When he peered inside, he almost collapsed.

"Eli? Eli, what's wrong?" Sam asked, helping Eli stand with a hand on Eli's arm.

"Uh, just an idiot, that's all." Eli pointed to the trash.

When Sam looked inside, he was confused to see nothing inside.

"Eli, there's nothing in there."

Eli breathed in deeply, trying to calm his nerves. "Exactly."

* * *

"So you use hairs if you need to change?"

While Dean drove silently, Sam asked Eli question after question about what it was like to shift and what happened if he got injured in school and why he even went to school.

"Yeah. Easier to have a that than steal someone's life."

"Wow." Sam really seemed floored by the idea of a smart monster.

"Why did you run when you heard us coming last night?" Dean asked from the driver's seat.

Eli blushed. The only stories he had heard growing up were that Dean and Sam Winchester were human monsters. They killed without a thought and felt no remorse.

"Honestly?" He asked.

When Dean nodded curtly and Sam nodded enthusiastically, Eli explained.

"You grew up to fight monsters. To kill them without a second thought. You were taught not to fear anything and if something scares you, kill it. Right?"

They both nodded warily.

"Well my life growing up was to fear hunters. Namely, the Winchesters." Eli paused. "We were also taught to fear angels."

He didn't notice Dean flinch slightly and Sam give him a sideways glance. Eli kept going.

"Lucky for us, angels only come to earth under special circumstances. Haven't seen any in many, many years, though," he added as an afterthought. Eli continued.

"When you two die, you get to go to Heaven. Where will I go when I get killed?" He looked at them.

The brothers remained silent.

"I don't care that I'm a Shifter. But I just don't find it fair that I get Purgatory while you two get Heaven. The only thing I kill are mice, and that's to feed to my snake."

"You're right, Eli," Sam said after a pause. "It's not fair."

Eli stated at him. He just wanted to speak his mind, not have anyone really agree with him.

"You haven't killed anybody-"

"That we know of," Dean mumbled angrily.

"-and you don't want to harm anybody," Sam finished with a glare at Dean, who was studiously watching the road.

"Yeah," Eli said softly. "Right now, I just want Mouse."

"Mouse?" Sam said. "That's an interesting name for a snake."

"Well, I found her when I was... moving. No one lost her, and I wasn't going to give her to someone else. She's cool. She didn't have a name, she was anonymous. That's where it comes from. Mouse."

Sam nodded his head. He seemed impressed again, but Eli couldn't exactly tell. He looked out the window, and rested his cheek on his hand against the window. Sam turned back around, and guided Dean to the school.

Luckily, it was a weekend, so there was usually no one in the school. Maybe a janitor or two, but otherwise it was empty. Eli followed Dean and Sam to a side door, and kept watch as Dean broke in. His classmate was found with his throat slashed and heart scratched at, but not taken out.

In the school library.

"But the heart wasn't taken all the way out?" Dean asked, looking at the bloody carpet.

"No. The skin was scratched enough to reveal the heart, but otherwise it was left alone." Eli walked over to the shelves of books. He picked one out, and read the back cover.

"The report says his throat was also slashed. Five slashes, five fingers. Makes sense," Sam said.

Dean stood, and walked over to Sam. He whispered something to his brother, and Eli stayed away. He put the book back, and started walking away from the brothers, lest he hear something else he didn't want to.

The hallways were barren, a scrap piece of paper or two on the floor, pens kicked underneath lockers. The school was an overall dump, but he had friends here. He had a home here. And it was being messed with. The balance was tipping.

Eli managed to get himself to the cafeteria. Food was stored in the freezers, or ordered the day before. It was Saturday, so there was no one in sight. He walked around, getting a very strong feeling that he would have to leave.

He heard his name being called by the Winchesters. He didn't care. He wanted to look around for possibly the last time.

"Eli!" Sam shouted, his name reverberating around the empty school.

Eli closed his eyes, and smiled. His smiled faded when he felt something cold and hard touch the back of his neck.

"Don't move," the person behind the gun warned.

Eli complied, and kept his eyes closed. The last image he would have before he dies _would_ be of a rusty cafeteria, a decrepit school, and the sound of his name being called over and over again.

The gun cocked, and the bang was a lot like his life: short, to the point, and with a lot of blood in his mouth.

* * *

"You have to fix him."

"What happened?"

A pause. "We lost him. We tried calling his name, then we heard a gunshot."

"Listen, can you help him, or not?"

Another, more lengthy pause. "I can try."

Eli didn't move. He had no idea what was happening, and if he moved, he might injure himself further. So he lay on a bed, it dipped when someone sat down next to him, and couldn't even flinch as a warm hand closed over his throat. Being a shifter, the skin tried to close on it's own, but he figured it was ragged due to the bullet still being inside.

He felt fingers prod at the wound, and the palm squeezed at Eli's throat. He whined, but it was lost as all the air was sucked out of him. It all came rushing back right before Eli was about to black out.

His eyes opened. The first thing he registered was a man with black messy hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a tan trench coat, black suit and pants, and white dress shirt.

Eli eyes the man's hand, covered in blood. He reached up to touch his throat, and it came away red and wet. But when he really felt it, the skin was smooth and covered.

He opened his mouth to ask what happened, when the man covered Eli's mouth with his clean hand.

"Don't speak. Your vocal cords were obliterated, and it's going to take some time for the nerves to grow back. Putting stress on them will not be good." The man's voice was deep, gravely. Eli shied away from it.

That's when it hit him. This man wasn't a man at all. He was an angel.

Eli pointed at him, but he couldn't say anything. He made a writing motion with his hands, and Dean brought over a pad of paper and pen.

He wrote down, _You're an angel._

The angel nodded. "My name's Castiel."

Eli moved a little bit farther away. _Are you going to kill me?_

Castiel read it, and smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it. Dean and Sam told me how you were good. I believe them."

Eli gave a tight smile in return. _Can you help me find my snake? She's an anaconda, 7 ft. long, yellow and white._

"I will be assisting Sam and Dean on this case, and I will look for your snake. What's her name?"

 _Mouse._

"Interesting name," Castiel said.

"Cas! We're going," Dean called from the doorway. Eli cocked his head.

 _Where are we?_

"You are safe. When you feel like it, you can look around. It's quite large, and neither Sam nor Dean has seen it all."

Eli chuckled. _Guess I have my work cut out for me._

Castiel was about to say something else, when Dean called out again, followed by the sound of a door opening. Castiel sighed, and stood up. "I will be back to check on your progress." With that, Eli was by himself.

Ten minutes later, Eli tried to stand up. His legs were shaky and rubbery, but he grabbed onto the wall to keep upright. Eli had no clue how long he was out for, so he tried to find a calendar or phone.

Eli found the library first. Conveniently, there was a phone on the table in the middle of the room. He dragged himself to it, and turned the phone on.

He stared at the phone in his hands. Maybe the date was wrong, there was no way...

Eli's been out for five days. And no one was looking for him?

He set the phone back down on the table, grabbed the nearest book to him, and started reading.

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Castiel came back a few hours later, dragging their feet and overall tired. Eli sighed.

 _What do you want for dinner?_

Dean looked at the paper, but shook his head. "I'll be cooking tonight." He left to go into the kitchen, a place Eli hasn't explored yet.

Castiel sat at the table next to Eli. "I'm going to try and heal your wound a little bit more, okay?"

Eli nodded, and leaned his head back, closing his eyes right as Castiel's warm hand enclosed over his neck. A cooling sensation rushed through his body, and Eli shivered.

It stopped, and the warmth was removed. Castiel sat back. "Try to talk, just a little bit."

Eli cleared his throat. "Hello." His voice was ragged, and his throat was dry. _Water,_ he wrote down.

Castiel left and came back in seconds, handing the glass over to him. Eli drank the entire thing, and smiled.

"That's better."

Castiel nodded, and smiled. "Your vocal cords are doing much better. Another day or two, and they will be fully healed."

Eli stared at him. He had never _seen_ an angel before, but he was told they were menacing, righteous, willing to do anything for God. Castiel was the exact opposite. He was kind, smiled, and didn't mind monsters.

"Just to clarify," Eli started. "You're not going to kill me, right?" The days after the shooting were blurry, and he wondered if maybe he woke up without realizing it.

Castiel smiled. "Of course not. I was told you were a good monster."

"Did you find my snake?" Eli asked, standing up.

"I'm sorry, Eli."

Eli only nodded, and walked around the place. So far, he had seen the library, the dungeon (Sam and Dean had left the door open. Eli had shivered thinking about his nightmares from before he met them), and the main control room.

So he wandered into the kitchen. Dean was standing over the oven, spatula in hand, and humming a song under his breath. Dean turned when he heard Eli enter.

"Ah. How do you want yours?" He asked.

Eli shrugged. "Never had a hamburger before."

Dean looked appalled, and said, "Well that's definitely going to change."

"Sounds fun," he said in a dull voice. He unconsciously pulled at a strand of his hair. "Know anyone who does haircuts?"

Dean glanced over at him, and chuckled. "I have something you can use."

"Cool." Dean gave him an electric razor and pointed him towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Eli could see the world without a frame of hair blocking most of it. He smiled as he placed the razor on the edge of the sink.


End file.
